Scenario: It all changes
After the Ebola pandemic and World War III, the entire world is in total collapse. Millions are dead, and and the population of the Earth is decreasing. However, one thing is true. Things can change. Snowflake Revolutions The Snowflake Revolutions started in 2017 during World War III as the Snowflake Movement, however they were only minor. However by 2021, the Snowflake Movement have turned into revolutions. It was one of the things that caused change. It created centralist democracies, where everyone is truly in charge. It gave LGBT rights to the people. It changed everything. New Nations As the Snowflake Revolutions started to happen, new nations started to rise. The left over of the USA turned into The New Republic of America. Russia stayed with the name but both of these nations are democratic. Both leaders of the new nations make peace and become allies. But there's still a problem, Ebola is still around and Warlords are still in the NRA (New Republic of America) and have ammunition. The Cure Ebola was still around and active. It became more deadly and had no known cure. Soon, the second Ebola Pandemic started, only a few years after the first one. Soon, there were over 25 million deaths. However, 2 living nations united to make a cure for the deadly virus and after 4 years of animal and human research and trials, they finally have the cure. Everyone infected with the virus or still living got the vaccine and Ebola was successfully eliminated from the world. Samples of the viruses were stored in Wetuqrtwge, Russia and in the HC (Health Center) in Decapolis, NRA. WPKTO After World War III, the United Nations was crumbled. It had failed at its job. It had failed to stop the war. Most countries agreed there should be a succesor. But this time, it would be a true alliance. From now on, all countries would be allied. The succesor would be called the WPKTO. Two Great Discoveries Soon, it was discovered that the population of the earth was colapsing due to a disease known as Virudera, a diease that decreased birth rate. Soon a cure had been developed. Later, a new element known as alerium was found in the Spratly Islands. This new element had many new uses, including rocket fuel. Soon we humans had colonies in space. A Terrible End Soon, us humans had colonized over 400 colonies. However, during the Great Wave of Revolutions, the centralists were moved out in place of a New World Order, The Republic of Earth. The new government was cruel to its colonies. Soon, The First Galactic War started. After it became clear they were going to lose, The Republic of Earth built a wall around its most important colonies and renamed it Crestil(the name of its most important colony). A Great Restart After the First Galactic War ended, a great period of rebuilding started. Soon, we had many new colonies. They were everywhere. Crestil soon crumbled and all is good. Many people said that history was over, with all civilizations we knew of were allies. However, there is much much more things that can happen. And something did. Category:Scenario: It all changes Category:Scenario